Snare
by kbeto
Summary: "Snare [snɛər] noun. A trick or situation that deceives you or involves you in some problem that you do not know about." A one-night stand ends up being so much more than Danny ever bargained for. Could this be the first chapter of the end of his search for happiness? Flones, rated T for (a lot of) implied naughtiness and language. Table #1, entry #9.


_Disclaimer: Fanfiction means I have loads of feels and zero money (don't you even think about suing me)! __I also don't own Beyoncé or her music. *goes cry in a corner*_

_A/N: I totally blame __**deeplyinloves**__ (__**lozzigurl**__, you're innocent this time, see?), who encouraged me to go for a bad boy!Tom. :P Now we're halfway through and only five more pieces to go! Yay!_

Snare

They say you shouldn't let people make you happy because your happiness depends only on you, and Danny Jones could finally see why, breaking up with his girlfriend for 5 years after catching her in bed with his best mate's boyfriend. Yeah, he knew that now, but that didn't mean it made hurt any less.

"Dan, I already said those fuckers aren't worth our tears or time," Dougie lifted his mate's legs, taking their spot on the sofa and replacing them on his lap.

"And I heard all the times you said it before, but that's not making any wonders to lift my spirit up," Danny sighed, flicking aimlessly through the many channels of his huge TV. He wasn't even paying attention to any of the images flashing across the flat screen, but the movement of his fingers helped in providing him some minimal distraction.

"My offer is still up," the blond started massaging Danny's feet, making some 'rawr' noises.

"Shut your face, Donner!" Danny chuckled, kicking himself free and properly sitting on his comfortable sofa. "I told you that sleeping with you won't make me feel better and _doesn't _count as revenge!"

"At least, your ex-boyfriend didn't turn out to be a whore and cheated on you with the gender he supposedly don't like."

Danny could see that deep down inside the wound was still too raw for Dougie, as well. He knew his friend was head over heels for Brendan – albeit Danny himself never liked the guy that much, and now he could see why –, and having things end so abruptly and ugly like it did, was just a fine mix between infuriating and liberating.

"Now get your lazy arse upstairs, jump into some of your model shit, and let's hit the club!"

"Anything I can say to make you leave me alone and forget about this shitty idea?" Danny sighed again, already knowing the answer that came out as a teethed grin. Dougie was one of those people that would pester you until they got you to answer favourably, and his faux innocence only helped him be more assertive. Defeated, Danny found himself being pushed upstairs, his bum smacked with a loud slap.

~#~

The place was crowded with people dancing, sweating, grinding at each other in ways completely unacceptable for most segments of society. Even if it was mainly a gay bar, there were lots of girls too, some accompanied by their male friends, others with girlfriends, and the rest just looking for a place where they can dance without having to be worried about being harassed by some dickhead trying to play the 'Alpha male' card on them.

"_I really don't know how he always win me over," _Danny gulped down his drink, watching Dougie dance with a tall brunet of athletic build, their foreheads and noses touching, in a fashion rather intimate for individuals who met 2 minutes ago. His friend had never been the kind to let himself wallow in self-pity, choosing to stand on his own feet after a bit of a troubled childhood.

The brunet asked the barman for another drink, when the lights and music changed, Beyoncé's 'Naughty Girl' blaring from the speakers, inciting a cheery reaction from the crowd on the dance floor. It was easy to recognise one of Dougie's favourite songs, and surely enough he was rubbing himself all over his dance partner, when Danny got a visual of them again.

"_I think that will make him some good," _he shook his head, averting his gaze to look through the sea of people – mainly composed of man –, stopping just to see a blond boy around his age completely giving in to the music, eyes closed as his hips swayed away in fluid and languid movements.

The dancer boy seemed to be fairly familiar to the moves he executed, immersed in the tune and dancing like nobody's watching, and that would be true maybe expect for Danny, who had his blue eyes glued on such a sultry spectacle. He wouldn't know for how long he stared at the blond's form, but it soon dawned on him that he had been inappropriately staring at a completely stranger when eyelids flew open, revealing brown eyes staring back at him.

"_Shit! Now he must be thinking I'm some creeper!" _He mentally kicked himself, but not for a single moment broke eye contact. The stranger seemed to appreciate it, though, as he mouthed the lines _"I see you looking me up and down, and I know you want my body"_, making a wavy movement from shoulders down to hips and back up, winking at Danny and quickly sticking his tongue out.

Now, it wasn't like Danny didn't get attention from guys – and he had had his fair share of hookups with some when younger –, but that was on a complete new level. He, Danny, (sort of) made the first move, and was met with a very positive response (and a cheeky one, nonetheless).

"Seems like your charms still work on pretty much everyone, eh?" A very sweaty Dougie with dishevelled hair and some visible love bites on his neck plopped on a stool next to Danny.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, _Daniel_," he rolled his eyes and wiped his wet fringe from them. "He's totally into you, and dare I say you're feeling the same."

"You know I haven't had anything with a guy since–"

"You got together with that_ slut_, which is why you may need something new, just to spice things a bit!" he clapped Danny's back. "If you're not feeling brave enough, order another drink and go chat him up. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could reciprocate my advances?"

"And that would be awesome! I'm going back to Harry."

"Who's Harry?"

"My blue-eyed prince that I'll have in my bed later," Dougie said with a leap, pecking Danny on the lips and dodging his way through some girls and boys.

As if on cue, the blond strutted towards Danny, eyes sharp and darkened with one could only guess as lust, trained on the freckled boy's ones. His smile was so sweet and innocent, that contrasted hard against his actions from before and how serene he seemed. He stopped in front of Danny just a feet apart, letting his hand rest on the other boy's inner thigh.

"Can I?" He asked, although not waiting for a proper reply and snatching the drink from freckled, large hands. He took a sip from the glass, carefully adjusting it so his lips touched the same spot as Danny's had.

Their eyes interlocked during the whole thing, like in a staring contest neither wanted to lose. The man behind the counter started glancing at them suspiciously, but to no avail, as both were too busy studying and trying to read each other's gaze.

"Thanks, handsome stranger," he handed it back to Danny, stealing the olive in it and stuffing slowly in his mouth, letting his lips lasciviously play with it and swaying back to the dance floor. Acting as if under a spell, the blue-eyed boy followed the beautiful stranger, starting to dance together as dirtily as everybody else around them, to the sound of another tune of Beyoncé's, 'Sweet Dreams'.

~#~

"Fucking migraine," Danny winced, trying to shelter his eyes from the morning light flooding his room. He had a bit of trouble recollecting _exactly_ what happened the night before, but at least he woke up on his own room and not sporting any scar that would be indicative of his organs being harvested for sale on the black market.

He got up from bed, tangling himself in sheets to cover his modesty and pacing down the stairs. It didn't take long till he found a naked blond sun bathing on his balcony, suggestively eating a banana and leafing through some old magazine. It didn't seem like the boy had noticed Danny standing there, wrapped in sheets and watching such a obscene scene, who then decided to tap on the glass door to make his presence known.

"Morning," he slid the door open.

"Hey! Morning! I thought you would stay asleep for a while, so I just went ahead and grabbed a banana from your kitchen," the blond got up, not seeming the least embarrassed about being seen in his birthday suit.

"I'll make us some breakfast. Come on in– ahh..." Danny trailed off. He had absolute no clue if he had even been told any name before they went to bed – not that he slept with random people like that, mind you – and it would be just rude to admit he forgot it completely.

"Trevor. Call me Trevor." Danny found beautiful brown eyes intruding his personal space, staring at him with the same hint of malice from the previous night. "Although you did call me 'Caroline' once or twice in bed. Ex-girlfriend?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Trevor beat him to it, saying that he could either "forget about the whole thing and have another round of fun, or just make things awkward by trying to deal with them". Hopefully for Danny, Trevor reached out and cupped his bum beneath the sheet he was wrapped in, pressing their bodies together, before he could even reply. It didn't take too long for his body to respond to such advances, and in no time they were on the couch exploring each other's bodies once more.

~#~

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Trevor?" Danny propped himself up on his elbows, watching the blond clothe himself. There was something mystical – and sexual – about everything he did.

"I'm usually gone before they wake up, but you seemed nice enough, so I decided to stay a bit," he turned to face Danny, exposing his naked torso and glorious abs to the other boy. "Thank you for that 'banana', though," he smirked naughtily, making Danny blush furiously at the double entendre.

"It won't be a problem if you eat something and–"

"I rather get my payment, I usually charge before offering my services, but like I said, you seemed nice," Trevor cut Danny in his speech, pulling his top on and extending an open palm in front of an astonished, freckled face.

~#~

"_A prostitute?" _Dougie screeched from the other side of the line. _"Fuck me!"_

"No, thanks, mate. That's _exactly_ why I got in this situation," Danny chuckled meekly, although he was as confused about the whole thing as Dougie. He didn't even remember Trevor saying anything about being a prostitute. "I should've known there was something wrong; he refused to kiss."

"_Oh my God, that means his name isn't even Trevor!"_

Shit. That was some new information that Danny's brain hadn't processed before. Now he was doubtful about everything, though he had to be honest and admit he had such a good time with 'Trevor', even if the other was just being strictly professional about _everything_.

"_And I take your silence as a positive that you didn't even think of that."_

"Shut up! I unknowingly hired a prostitute, how do you think I feel?" He spat a bit furious, even if wasn't fair of him to take his frustration on his mate.

"_Okay, my bad, Danny boy. But if you really enjoyed it, maybe you two could go out or something?"_

"Are you _suggesting_ that I date a guy who has sex for money?"

"_I'm suggesting you to take action based on your interests," _his tone changed for a more serious one. _"Or are you implying that he __didn't__ catch your interest?"_

Danny fell silent. He always hated when Dougie had those moments of being the 'wise one', which were sort of rare, but still annoying. A business card was still lying on his coffee table with a number scribbled in neat calligraphy along with the name 'Trevor' and he wondered why he hadn't thrown it in the bin, already.

"I hate you so much."

"_Aww! I love you, too, Dan!"_

~#~

A week passed before Danny finally gave in to Dougie constantly buzzing in his ear – and his own doubts – and called Trevor on the number he left behind. He almost chickened out on the last second, but it was too late to abort his plan, as the familiar cheery voice rang on the other end.

"_Good morning, Trevor here. How can I help you?"_

"Hi, it's me–"

"_Danny? Hi, mate! How are you?"_ The curly-haired boy felt his heart flutter for a second. He didn't think Trevor would even remember him. Given his face, body and fierce personality, he must be solicited all the time.

"I'm good, actually," he gave a small laugh. "Listen, I wanted to know if I can see you again..."

"_When? Tonight?"_

"Unless you're busy, that's not really a problem–"

"_Belt up, Danny,"_ Trevor laughed, immediately making Danny smile. _"I can ditch some old fogey for a wonderful guy like yourself."_

"Uh, thanks?"

"_I would say 'you're welcome', but I haven't done anything to you, yet."_ More laughter filled Danny's ears. In some ways, Trevor reminded him of Dougie, which was _never_ good. Similarities aside, they agreed on meeting on Danny's place, and he then proceeded to make some preparations to welcome his guest.

~#~

"My neighbours are going to kill me," Danny bit down on his lip, feeling a hungry mouth suck on his collarbone and slamming the door behind them shut.

"They're probably envious of us," Trevor grinned gleefully, halting his mind blowing actions for a split second.

"Wait!" Danny pushed him back an arm's length, struggling to keep his mind from giving in to all sensations coursing through his body. It took him every ounce of willpower to say 'no' to the blond, but he managed to do it, somehow. "That's not why I wanted to see you!"

"What? Don't tell me you want to chat?" Trevor snorted. Danny remained silent and lowered his eyes feeling a bit dumb. "Are– You're serious?" he asked, and a timid nod confirmed what would otherwise be a joke.

"I want to get to know you a bit, that's all."

"You know that I cancelled with another client to be here, right? I'm going to charge you even if we just 'chat'."

"Not a problem," Danny looked up, seemingly more enthusiastic and dragged Trevor to his living room, where a small dinner for two was set on the coffee table.

They ate and drank in an almost comfortable silence, Danny doing most of the talking, but he didn't really expected Trevor to open up as readily and spill his darkest secrets or anything. Though he secretly wished that he could get at least the blond's real name.

"Do you like what you do?"

"It's not something I'm _horribly_ proud of, okay? It keeps a roof over my head and that's all." There was a slight hint of exasperation in his tone, so Danny decided it would be best to switch to a less delicate subject.

"Do you–"

"Look, it's getting kinda late, I got to go," Trevor sprung to his feet, leaving Danny a bit bummed.

"Right, your boyfriend is probably waiting for you and stuff."

"No, I'm single and I know that's what you wanted to ask before," he rolled his eyes. "Also, nothing's happening between us unless it's strictly business, meaning I do my job, I get paid and I leave. You're really nice, but I'm sure as hell you don't want someone like me in your life. Thanks for the dinner!"

With those last words, Trevor left the flat. Danny watched him cross the dimly illuminated streets and swore to himself that he would help the boy somehow, because he deserved so much more.

~#~

Five months and a half was the time that took Danny to convince Trevor to accompany him to one of the many photo shoots he always did. Even if he wasn't a big name in the modelling industry, he sure could at least get a favour from one or two people, and get his (by now) friend into some temporary job; looks wouldn't be a problem and Trevor _oozed_ sexiness.

They arrived at a studio where Danny was supposed to shoot a commercial for a new perfume being released in a few months. A short woman wearing glasses – and holding a clipboard – appeared out of nowhere and rushed Danny into a room to get his make up and hair done, whilst Trevor awaited together with the photographer and his crew.

"I'll never get used to it," the brunet sighed, feeling the discomfort of tight leather trousers that seemed to vacuum seal his southern parts inside them. He also got a equally black leather jacket on, open, with no shirt on, and his hair was combed back in a huge quiff. "Stop sniggering, you twat!"

"Sorry, mate. You do look hot, but your face makes the whole thing funny!"

"Maybe I should have brought Dougie instead," he countered, slapping Trevor's arm.

"It was your idea, now go out there and sell sex for me," he winked teasingly, knowing well how easy it was to wind the model up. They continued their banter until the same authoritative woman in glasses reappeared, looking quite distressed and screaming with someone talking to her in her ear.

"Where are we going to find another female model in 5 minutes?" she sighed, yanking at her own hair in a very frantic fashion.

"What about him?" Danny suggested, pointing to his friend. "Not a girl, but it's better than having no one else."

"Danny, no."

"It could work!" The woman snapped her fingers together, as if having an epiphany. "My boy, what's your name?"

"Can't you find somebody else?"

"My boy, what's. your. name." she repeated, looking menacing this time.

"T-Thomas," he sighed, seeing Danny smile with satisfaction of finally knowing his real name.

"Come with me, Thomas. Today is the day we make you famous!" And she ushered him in the same manner she did earlier to Danny, who was now excited about working for the first time with Tom – he thought it would be okay to call him Tom –, smiling like a loon to himself.

~#~

"Why we always end up in bed together?"

"It's just a miracle that we didn't jump on each other in front of all those people," Tom laughed, running his fingers through Danny's hair, which was almost totally back to its curly state, the quiff long gone.

The photo shoot went stupendously well, and Martha (the clipboard lady) was delighted with the result. Most of the photos consisted of Tom and Danny nearly kissing, or in very intimate situations, reason why they all but fled the studio and tore each other's clothes as soon as Danny swung the door to his flat open. Different from all the previous times they had done it, Tom totally surrendered to Danny, kissing him with passion and desire that surely weren't part of his services.

"Now you can just work with me." A freckled hand intertwined its fingers with pale ones, lips kissing the soft skin in its grasp. "What's wrong, Tom?" Danny asked when he felt the body under him tense up.

"None of this should have happened, it was clearly a mistake," he got up and slipped his boxers and trousers on.

"Wha'? But we've done a work together, then we made love– I even know your real name, now! I want you to be with me!"

"Don't be daft, Daniel!" Tom yelled in frustration, eyes already glassy with tears. It was visible his struggle not to let them roll freely. "This is not fucking Pretty Woman! I'm no Julia Roberts, you're not Richard Gere, and this _ain't _fucking Hollywood!"

"I'm not letting you go this time!"

A naked Danny tackled Tom to the floor, both wrestling like wild cats, rolling around until Danny emerged victorious, pinning the flustered blond firmly. Both had tears in their eyes and breathed heavily, and Tom just wanted to scream, but found himself unable to, soft lips meeting his in a tender kiss.

It was completely different from when they had to do that on screen, or when they acted on the spurt of the moment, driven by sheer lust. It was like a promise. A silent one, where Danny vowed to take care of Tom, if only he had a chance to do so.

"Do you really think that I would be inviting over to just talk if I didn't care for you, you idiot?" Danny rested their forehead together. "At first, I thought I was just sexually interested in you, but before I knew it, you were all I could think about, even if you always kept those protective walls up."

"Danny–"

"Shh," he silenced the blond with a finger, that he replaced with his lips. "I'm offering you a new chance because I think you're an _amazing_ person and I want to be the one who makes you happy."

"My happiness I make myself, thought you should now that," Tom stuck his tongue out. "But I think that maybe, just maybe, it would be okay to let you contribute to improve it." They kissed one more time, knowing that perhaps this time they could just let their hearts be snared by a bigger and stronger feeling.

~Fin~


End file.
